


Solemn Sky

by xxKurayamixx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Everyone Loves Tsuna, M/M, Possible later smut?, not really good at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxKurayamixx/pseuds/xxKurayamixx
Summary: It has been six years since Tsuna has been taken away, Nana who had never gave up hoping had her wish, that one day her son would come home, come true. But Tsuna came back... Different.All27 and eventual R27.Cross-posted from FF.





	1. Chapter 1

It was any other normal day in Namimori, Nana was up and about although there was a slight depressing aura around her. She had stopped washing the dishes to rest a bit before looking around the quiet, oh so, so quiet kitchen. No other sound could be heard inside the house.

Nana sighed sadly reminiscing the past, she pulled off her washing gloves setting it on the counter before padding out of the kitchen before heading upstairs. Nana has stopped on one certain door which had a blue tuna fish dangling with a worn out name slowly fading away. Sawada Tsunayoshi. She opened the door to peer into the room, inside the room was cleaned with cardboard boxes stacking high up on one another, a single bed which was neatly made making like no one has occupied this room, and a desk in the corner with even more boxes stacked. She slipped into the room before heading to the bed sitting down, Nana splayed her hands on the bedsheets and looked around the room before laying down on the bed.

Nana glanced up at the nightstand before grabbing a photo, pulling the photo closer to her, Nana stared at the picture with longing and heartbroken eyes. Eyes that were now filling with unshed tears. Inside that picture, that picture showed of a seven year old Sawada Tsunayoshi smiling shyly while his head was buried in the crook of Nana's neck. Both of them were so, so happy back then. So why... Why had the gods decided to tear them apart? Nana's unshed tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she held the picture, the last picture before her Tsunayoshi, her Tsu-Kun, her precious baby, had gone missing, to her chest with shoulders shaking as she grieved.

You wouldn't believe how panicked and how many times her heart had stopped when she couldn't find her precious, precious Tsuna anywhere. She even didn't understand what had happened on that fateful day, all she could remember was taking Tsuna to the the park for his seventh birthday and all of a sudden, men in black suites appeared. They had separated both she and Tsuna, and before Nana could process anything because how fast it just happened, the men had pried open their clutched hands and taken hold of her Tsuna who had cried out in alarm as they dashed away. Nana who finally realized what had happened, had cried out and begged anyone to stop those men from taking her precious baby away. Nana remembered trying to go after them but couldn't even catch up to them even if her life depended on it, they were just too swift and too fast and Nana had quickly lost them to the crowd whom practically engulfed the men in black while as her Tsuna had cried out for her before too disappearing. Nana who realized the situation. Nana who realized that her baby had been just taken away from her. Nana who realized that she might not ever see her Tsunayoshi, her Tsu-Kun, her precious baby ever again, broke her. Nana had cried in so much agony and despair, something any mother would have done if their child had been kidnapped.

She all so vividly remember searching high and low for her baby boy who was taken from her for several months before the police had finally gave up on searching for the lost boy and presumed him dead. Nana took the information so, so hard. She had lost count of how many days and nights she had cried for Tsuna and how she wished that her absentee of a husband would just come home. But fate was just not so kind to her at all, all she had gotten from her husband was just a phone call saying how much he wished he could be there right now but couldn't because he was just too busy. Hearing that from her beloved was like glass shattering, Nana remembered grabbing the phone so tight that her hand had gone white and sobbing some more knowing that his work was much more important then her or that his son, his one and only son, could be possibly dead or somewhere out there alone and scared.

After that phone call, Nana had lost a bit (actually quite a lot) of the love for her husband who sounded he didn't quite cared that his son had gone missing or that she wanted him home and not by herself in a house that was not warm anymore. But everything she had tried, even going so far by begging him, he had absentmindedly waved it off saying his workplace needed him more then she does who was grieving and wante- no, needed someone to be there to comfort her. She needed someone who could tell her that everything in the end would be okay and not to lose hope that one day, one day Tsuna may one day come back, not he couldn't come back home because his workplace needed him more then she does and that she'll eventually get over it. Get over it... How can she? Tsuna was her only child, her one and only precious baby who got taken. She couldn't get over it! Her only child that made her life brightened up like a flaming sun when lemitsu wasn't home (which was always) and the resolve to keep her going through each day.

Ever since Tsuna getting taken away and lemitsu saying he couldn't come home because his work needs him, maybe, maybe that's why she found herself leaning into the comforting embraces and soothing words of the one and only Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. She should have felt guilty for leaning into another man's touch instead of her beloved, but honestly, she could care less. Since he had thrown away her and her precious Tsuna like trash in favor of his work, why should she give a single damn of what lemitsu thinks and what he disapproves? In all honesty and in truth, Tsuyoshi had made her completely and utterly happy as she had grieved for her baby and not once had he had upset her with his words. After all the comforting embraces and the soothing and all so lovingly words, her heartbroken heart had slowly started to thump rapidly for Tsuyoshi. Just seeing him in her line of vision had her stomach doing flips and her heart beating rapidly that she had to grab her chest to calm herself. Nana knew, she was slowly falling in love with him, and couldn't help but feel happy about the thought of being together with him.

Nana roused from her day dream when the blaring of the door ringer rung downstairs. She sighed and placed the photo right back in its respective place before going to answer the door. "Yes?" Nana peered out from behind the door to see two policemen outside, "Are you Nana Sawada?" Nana glanced at the two cops in wary before opening the front door wider to fully see them. "Yes, I am Sawada Nana. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you two?" She observed as they looked at one another. "It is about the lost child of yours, Tsunayoshi Sawada." At that, Nana had straightened up with look of alarm and a hopeful look on her face. "Your son, has been found alive." Nana let those word repeat in her head before she brought her two dainty hands up to her mouth as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

She saw how they separated to reveal a third male who was much more smaller then the two policemen. And she couldn't help but gasp in horror and then sob in despair and then finally pull her son into an tight embrace as she saw the dead and haunted look in his honey, brown eyes.

Just from the look of his eyes. She knew... Her son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, her pure, innocent, forgiving, and kind boy who did not deserve to go through what he had gone through.

Was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna went rigid when his mother had pulled him into an embrace. He didn't know what to do in this situation, his mother was sobbing on his shoulder and hugging him in a warm embrace.

Finally, a memory went through his mind, a memory of a younger him hugging his mother. He brought his hands up to hug her back, he felt her arms tightening around him. Tsuna couldn't explain what he was feeling, didn't have the words. He felt a sudden warmness in his chest, something he was unfamiliar of, yet, welcomed because it reminded him that he was still, after all, a human being.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Tsuna stared down at the top of his mother's head hearing her muttering 'thank you's' repeatedly in to his shoulder.

Has his mother been this small?

"Ahem," one of the policemen coughed to catch their attention. "I apologize of disrupting your reunion," Nana pulled back before saying it was alright. "Your son doesn’t have any life-threatening injuries, just a few bruises here and there and some cuts and that's all. But I recommend checking a doctor to make sure." Nana nodded and thanked the two policemen before closing the door after Tsuna went inside.

She turned around to see Tsuna glancing around with wonderment and nostalgia, Nana smiled warmly at Tsuna. But then worry flashed through her eyes, Tsuna acted differently. Has he always been this quiet? Has he always looked so wary as if somebody would come out of nowhere and attack him? What had happened in those six years? "Oto-san is not home." Tsuna stated quietly glancing back at his mother who visibly flinched. "Well, of course," Nana laughed merrily before continuing. "After all, your father is a miner who travels around the world!" Tsuna watched his mother carefully seeing the look of disdain clearly in her eyes. "Oka-san?" Nana hummed looking at Tsuna. "Can you tell me something?" Nana looked confused for a second before nodding. "Do you love Oto-san?" From the flinch his mother gave, Tsuna confirmed his question. "Well of course I do, I... I love lemitsu." Nana had faltered for second and she cursed herself for it. She did not love lemitsu, not anymore, not once in those six years had he come and visit her, and it left a bitter and hateful taste in her mouth. Tsuna saw the bitterness that had flash in his mother's eyes. "Your lying." Nana stiffened. And Tsuna sighed quietly. "You don't have to lie to me, Oka-san. You don't have to force yourself to say that you love him. In truth, I don't even consider that man my father. He has never been there for me in the past and was frequently gone all the time that he became a stranger to me." Nana stared in silence at him. "It's fine if you don't love him, it's your own life. Not mine. You can do whatever you want... It, it won't stop me from loving you." After a few minutes passed, Nana smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna hesitantly offered a twitchy smile back at her, although it did not reach his eyes and his eyes held no emotions whatsoever, Nana would take it. Something told her that she might not ever see a smile on Tsuna's face for a very long time.

Nana contemplated before hesitantly continuing, "I met a man." There was no indication that Tsuna was listening, however the aura that seemed to surround him made her feel like he was and so she continued. "When you were taken away, I was heartbroken. I called your father and I told him what had happened, and I wanted him home." Tsuna saw the tightening of her fist. "But he couldn't, or that he just didn't want to come home, making an excuse saying that he was busy and that his workplace needed him." Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he heard his mother scoff with a snarl on her face. Something he has never seen before on his mother's face who was usually so sweet and kindhearted. "That good for nothing of a bastard even had the audacity to say to me, and I quote, "you'll eventually get over it, we could always have another child", that piece of shit." Tsuna stared with amusement and disbelief hearing his mother cuss. Nana had calmed down before continuing, the rough edges on her face from earlier softening out and a look of adoration and love appeared in her eyes. "The man, his name was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. He helped me, he comforted me, he stayed by my side throughout the pain and sadness I was feeling, and I had fallen in love with him, deeply." Nana sighed placing her hands on her chest a happy smile lighting up her face. "He has a son." Tsuna tilted his head, emotionless eyes boring into her. "His name is Takeshi." Tsuna silently rolled his name around his tongue to get a feel of it and surprisingly found that his name... Sounded right on his tongue. "He's the ace in baseball. He's also the same age as you! Has a wonderful personality, cheerful and always smiling..." Tsuna tilted his head when Nana trailed off.

Nana snapped her head up to see that Tsuna has his back to her. "You can ask them if they want to come here," Tsuna muttered before going up the stairs. Tsuna heard his mother's giddy squeal, hearing her dialing the phone and her talking rapidly to the man, he presumed, as Tsuyoshi, explaining about how her son has finally been found and that she was celebrating for his return.

Once Tsuna reached the hallway, he stumbled, falling to his knees, teeth gritting in pain. He leaned against the wall huffing, he grabbed his heart tightly as if it would make the pain go away before he pulled up his shirt to reveal a marking of some sort that laid upon where his heart lays. He stared at the marking with bitterness, and in return, the mark glowed as if mocking him. He then pulled down his shirt and continued down the hallway with a grim, shadowy look on his face. He stopped by a door with a faded fish, he rose his hand to brush against it.

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada_.

He opened the door seeing a bare room with nothing but cardboard boxes. He padded towards the nightstand where a picture frame lay. He tilted his head, looking at the picture of his mother and him.

"It won’t stop me from loving you, huh."

Tsuna swayed before falling onto his bed, staring up at the bare ceiling. "How can I possibly love you if I can't even love anymore?" He sighed turning to his side and then curling into himself until he was in a fetal position. His hand laid over his heart.

Ah, his heart aches.

* * *

 

"Ah! Takeshi welcome home!" That was the first thing Yamamoto Takeshi hears from his father when he stepped inside Takesushi. "Taidama, Oto-San!" Takeshi greeted back with a large grin on his face as he took off his shoes and placed his bat nearby the front door. Takeshi had noticed right away how his father looked much happier and brighter than usual. "Is there something going on that is making you look happier than usual?" Takeshi questioned only receiving a hearty laughter from his father and a slap to his back before his father resumed putting sushi into containers. "Well, you remember that lady? Sawada Nana?" Takeshi nodded. Of course, he knew who Sawada Nana was, she was the woman that his father has been adoring and slowly falling in love with. To say the least, Takeshi was glad that his father is slowly moving on from his mother. As harsh as it may sound, Takeshi just didn't want to see his father be filled with loneliness anymore. However, there was a problem though, the problem was that Mrs. Sawada was already married to another man, and his father was slowly losing hope that he'll never get Mrs. Sawada. "Do you remember her missing son?" Once again, he nodded, how could he forget? The first time he saw Mrs. Sawada, she was blubbering, and tears continually streamed down her flushed cheeks as she holds tightly onto his father as she croaked about her missing son who was taken away from her. Takeshi would never forget that memory, "Well, her son was found, and she invited us over to celebrate for his return!" Tsuyoshi grinned while Takeshi looked on with shock. "Really? Mrs. Sawada found her son?" His father nodded as he put the plastic containers filled with sushi in a bag. "We are leaving now since you had returned," Takeshi spluttered, not expecting them to leave so soon. But he had a suspicion that the reason his father was going so soon was to spend more time with Mrs. Sawada, he rushed upstairs saying that he was going to take a quick shower and change into something that was more respectable. After all, he was dressed in his baseball uniform which had green and brown stains from the grass and dirt.

While on the way to Mrs. Sawada's house, Takeshi wondered what Mrs. Sawada's son was like and how he looked. Takeshi was surprisingly giddy to meet Mrs. Sawada's son and he didn't know why he was feeling like that. His father knocked on the front door as he stuffed his hands in his pockets looking around feeling slightly nervous. The front door opened revealing Mrs. Sawada who look so much happier than the other times Takeshi met her, she urged them into the house thanking his father for the sushi. She immediately went in to the kitchen to set the sushi on the table before coming out again and coming to stand near by the stairs. "Tsuna!" Takeshi mulled the name around his tongue liking how it rolled off his tongue. He snapped out when he heard soft footsteps coming from upstairs, he and his father waited, looking up at the stairs apprehensively to see the appearance of Nana's son. When the appearance of Nana's son appeared, Takeshi felt his entire world had just burn and crashed. His breath was taken away by the sight of Mrs. Sawada's son. There and behold, stood a stunning angel who had light bright brown hair that went against gravity with how his hair was puffing every which direction, the pale peachy skin that gave him a healthy glow, the slender body that any women would die for, puffy flushed cheeks that just seemed to flare and add to the cutesy affect, those rosy tinted lips that seemed plumb and glossy and so goddamn kissable, and lastly, his eyes (oh those eyes!) were like melting chocolate with a tint of a bright, fiery orange that flashed brightly when hit by the light perfectly (which was happening now, and Takeshi can't help but gulp as those eyes seemed to stare into his every being). Takeshi watched so intently at Tsuna as he descended the stairs with such grace, like a feline. Takeshi had to stop himself from creating a huge embarrassment of himself, like tripping on his feet or letting drool from his mouth, when Tsuna came to stand by him. Tsuna's scent wafted over Takeshi whom had accidentally took a whiff of it, vanilla and strawberries. Takeshi was getting light headed just being near him (was this how your first crush feels like?) he wanted to distant himself but goddamn it! It was hard to pull away, he just wanted to be near Tsuna.

Tsuyoshi looked at his son with amusement in his eyes, he chuckled seeing how his son was blushing embarrassingly around Tsuna who glanced at his son with such wariness no thirteen years old should have. At that, Tsuyoshi frowned. No teenagers should have such a guarded and cautious aura around them at all. He had stiffened when Tsuna turned to look at him with such dead, unforgivingly cold eyes. Eyes that said he had gone through so many things, Tsuyoshi had an inkling feeling that when Tsuna was kidnapped, it was no ordinary kidnapping. This was definitely a work from the Mafia. Of course, he'll know, after all, he was an ex-assassin who knows how the mafia worked and he couldn't help but feel empathy for Tsuna. Working or just simply being in the mafia could really poison or scar you for the rest of your life. Tsuyoshi couldn't help but feel a pain thrum against his heart when Tsuna stared at him with distrust.

Tsuyoshi knew that Tsuna must have an inkling feeling of who he once was if the way he was evaluating him and deciding whether he was a friend or a foe. Tsuyoshi could only just smile warmly at Tsuna who turned away when he saw his smile. Tsuna's lips was set in a thin grim line, Tsuyoshi felt sadness thrum in his chest seeing Tsuna like that. Nana clapped her hands announcing the food was ready, Takeshi went into the kitchen first but not before stealing glances at Tsuna. Tsuna went right after but was stopped by Tsuyoshi, Tsuna turned his head to glance at him before widening his eyes just a bit seeing the comforting smile Tsuyoshi had. That face made Tsuna's heart ache in pain, but he didn't brush off Tsuyoshi's hand that held his left shoulder though (something Tsuyoshi felt happy about) because how warm Tsuyoshi's hand was, and it was comforting. Tsuyoshi could only just smile at Tsuna who flinched from his touch but didn't brush him away nonetheless. Finally, Tsuna brushed his hand away from his shoulder and proceeded to enter the kitchen. Tsuyoshi sighed but smile feeling accomplished getting somewhat close to Tsuna who now knows he's not a threat to him or his mother.

The entire night was spent around the dinner table laughing (well not Tsuna though) and chattering. Tsuyoshi found it amusing how his son has been trying to get the attention of Tsuna who was silently eating his dinner. Nana giggled at the many attempts Takeshi had tried to make Tsuna open to him until Tsuna, who soon grew pity for him, started talking (to which Takeshi had yelled in triumph making Nana and his dad laugh and it even made Tsuna's lips twitched upwards a bit) but not much though. Tsuyoshi couldn't help but look around the dinner table to only see a family, a happy family. He smiled, missing this scenery so much, he then turns his gaze toward Nana who was giggling at Takeshi and Tsuna. He felt his heart thump and how it twists when Nana turned toward him with such a bright smile on her face and eyes that glittered brilliantly with unimaginable adoration and love that took his breath away.

And it only made Tsuyoshi fall even more in love with her.

It was time to leave and neither of the Yamamomo's wanted to leave yet, they were contented with staying with the Sawada's. But they grudgingly said their goodbyes to the two Sawada's and left. Tsuna walked up the stairs to his room ready to retire for the day.

Nana watched her son go up the stairs, she bit her lip as she padded over to where the phone was. Nana's lips were set in a thin line pondering whether she should call or not, finally, she grabbed the phone and dialed the all so familiar, yet so unfamiliar number with a dropping dread in her stomach and bitterness that started welling up from the dark depth she pushed all her negative feelings into. She sucked her breath in as she heard the phone beeping trying to connect to the person she was trying to call. "Sawada lemitsu." Nana gulped before calming down and letting her cheerful and oblivious façade come out again to play. "Hello, darling~" There was a pause on the other side before a happy tone answer back. "Ah! Nana. Why are you calling? Not that I'm mad or anything about it, but I was in the middle of work." Nana's façade cracked, and a scowl was upon her face. Work this and work that. What a load of shit. " The reason I called you is because our ( _mine_ ) son was found alive today and he's home! It's a miracle! I'm so happy that Tsu-Kun is finally home." Another silence was met. "Nana." The said person hummed. "Tomorrow, there's a tutor coming to teach Tsuna. I would like that you would house him." Nana furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes narrow at his request. "Ahh sure!" Her hand tightens around the cord. "Thank you, Nana. But I got to go now! The work can't finish itself." She hums, "Okay, bye. I lov-" lemitsu hung up on Nana whom stood frozen. After a few minutes passed, she came back to her senses and slammed the phone in its respective place with a look of anger and hurt. Sure, she didn't really love lemitsu anymore, but it still hurt that he had hung up on her through mid-sentence and anger that after all these years, he finally speaks to her but only to ask her to house a mother fucking colleague of his in her home and not even once asking how she was doing or if Tsuna was alright. Nana scowled. That was all she could do, because she did not have the real lemitsu she could yell at for being such a terrible husband and father. She sighed trying to calm herself before stalking up the stairs to her bedroom. She saw the picture frame of the day of their wedding looking back at her as if mocking her, she looked at the picture before glaring at it and slamming the picture down.

Everything in this house reminds her of him.

* * *

 

The very next morning, Tsuna awoke feeling dread in his stomach. He flipped the covers off of him before padding out the room. He walked downstairs hearing his mother humming around in the kitchen making breakfast.

 _Ding Dong_!

"Tsuna? Could you please get the door?" Tsuna startled in surprise that his mother knew he was standing there. Without speaking a word, Tsuna walked over to the front door, every step he took, his intuition screamed at him of oncoming danger. If it really was a threat, he would hold his ground and protect his mother. He unlocked the front door, peering outside to see no one there. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His Hyper Intuition was whispering to him about danger and he was still on full alert. He scanned the area seeing no one out there.

"Ciaossu."

A voice from below made Tsuna look downward to see a baby dress in a dark suit with a black fedora hat, that has an orange trimming, resting on top of his black spiky hair with a cute, green chameleon resting on top of the fedora. A yellow pacifier rested on his small chest. Unblinking obsidian eyes looked back at him. Tsuna stared back. One thing was clear for sure though.

This was not a _normal_ baby.


	3. Chapter 3

The feelings Tsuna felt when meeting Reborn for the first was shock (which was understandable), then disbelief (also understandable), then happiness (that was not understandable), and then finally, a very, very deep sadness. Tsuna couldn't help but want to sweep Reborn up then hug him and never let go and maybe cry on his tiny shoulder too. Just looking at the tiny figure brought strong emotions out of him, Tsuna bit his lips to keep them from trembling.

He felt as if he had met him somewhere before, maybe somewhere in his past life? Nevertheless, whatever had happen in the past life, surged out unwanted emotions from Tsuna.

Tsuna stepped to the side indicating to Reborn that he was welcomed into the house. Reborn tipped his fedora masking half of his face, he hated to admit it, but, Reborn was quite surprise. That was not what he was expecting, he was expecting something more. But oh well, Reborn stepped into the house watching Tsuna who was rubbing his eyes and then seeing the glistening tears that managed to peak through Tsuna's hands. He narrowed his large obsidian eyes at Tsuna.

Why was he crying?

"Tsu-kun? Who's at the door?" Nana emerged from the kitchen with curiosity written over her face when she didn't get an answer to only see her precious son rubbing his eyes and a baby (a cute one at that) dressed fashionably, staring at her son with no emotions before turning to her. "Well, aren't you a cute one! Are you lost child?" Nana kneeled down with both her hands on her knees, flashing a bright smile at the child.

"Ciaossu, and no, I'm not lost. I'm the home tutor, Reborn." Nana stilled with a frozen smile etched over her face and Tsuna had stopped rubbing his eyes in favor of looking at Reborn incredulously. "O-Oh... So you're the home tutor my husband has sent. Well aren't you quite young? You must be a child prodigy!" Nana forced out a laughter while anger inside of her was simmering up. Reborn rose an eyebrow, which was covered by his fedora, when he had heard the forced laughter. How peculiar, Reborn thought. So far Dame-Iemitsu's facts about his wife is a bit wrong. Ditsy, but seems to be quite aware of her surroundings. "Ah, yes, I'm the home tutor. I'll teach your son free of charge as long as I have a roof over my head and provided with food." Nana nodded her head rapidly, "Tsu-kun?" Said person stared questionably at his mother. "Why don't you take Reborn upstairs? So both of you can get to know each other better, hm?" Tsuna stayed silent before nodding his head and beckons Reborn to follow him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Saw-"

"Please just call me Mama. Mrs. Sawada makes me sound so old!" Nana laughs waving her hand. "Alright then, thank you Mama and please take care of me." Nana nodded her head before calling after them that dinner will be ready in two hours.

* * *

Reborn entered Tsuna's room, observing how clean and spotless his room was. To be exact, it was too clean for a teenager. Dame-Dino was far from being the cleanest person. So seeing how clean the room was, impressed him. Tsuna sat down on the bed after closing the door behind Reborn.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Home tutoring is not my line of work." Tsuna tilted his head making a few brown locks to fall over his eyes. "My true work is being a hitman and killing people for a living..." Reborn trailed off to add a dramatic effect, waiting to hear the usual gasps of denial that a baby like him could be a killer. But he heard none, he look over at Tsuna who still had a neutral look on his face, giving nothing away that he was disbelief or anything else. Reborn frowned, clearly disappointed that he didn't get the usual reaction. "The reason why I am here is because you're the last heir to be the Vongola boss and I'll make you a good, no, the greatest boss that Vongola has ever had." That got a reaction from Tsuna, his eyebrows were furrowed with a frown on his face.

"You're the last candidate who has the direct bloodline of the first Vongola boss, Primo. Nono's sons had met an unfortunate fate, the eldest, Massimo, died from drowning, Enrico was killed during a gunfight, and Fredrico, the favorite child, was found as nothing but a skeleton after being kidnapped."

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched after hearing the deaths of Nono's sons, to only think that they had died so unheroic. But hey, why should he judge?

"Due to the fact they had passed, you are the only last candidate to inherit Vongola." Reborn still kept looking at him to see some sort of reaction; but saw none. "Are you not able to feel any emotion or what?" Reborn bluntly said to Tsuna who snapped towards him with a tint of surprise in his eyes.

After a long pause passed, Tsuna only offered a simple shrug on the shoulders and that was the end of that conversation.

Reborn tore his eyes away from the solemn brunette to glance around the room again, looking for places to install cameras and secret tunnels. "Umm..." Reborn flicked his obsidian eyes at the boy. "Are you actually a baby?" Reborn rose an eyebrow at that, amusement in his eyes. "There’s a strange aura around you,” Tsuna flushed in embarrassment at his inquiry, he swished his head away so that Reborn wouldn't notice the flush on his cheeks but it was in vain, Reborn saw it anyways. "You don't have to tell me," Reborn jumped down from the bed, walking around the room.

After that, Tsuna shelled himself again. He fell backward onto the bed, staring up at the white, bare ceiling with thoughts swirling in his head. He didn't really care that Reborn was shuffling through his things, he doesn't have anything that would embarrass him.

After Reborn was satisfied looking around the room, he turns to find his new victi-student laying on the bed with arms spread wide open and a serene look upon his face. Reborn jumped onto the bed before padding over, he glanced at Tsuna, whose eyes still remained shut though his fingers twitched. Reborn sat by Tsuna, using his side as a temporary pillow. He tilted his fedora downward and clasped his hands together. Leon scuttled down from Reborn finding shelter on Tsuna's chest.

He didn't quite know why he was acting like this, cuddling up against his student. He never done this with Dame-Dino, so why was he doing it with this one? He just felt calmly at peace for once, as if he had no troubles at all. Oh well, might as well enjoy it. And like that, hours passed with them just lying on the bed in utter silence. Reborn felt Tsuna's slow breathing as he slept and the slow heave of his chest as it went up and down and Reborn found it oddly comforting.

But at last, the peaceful silence ended when Nana had called from downstairs that dinner was ready. Reborn got up straightening his suit which was slightly wrinkled from sitting down for a long period of time. Tsuna got up immediately when he had heard his mother calling, scratching his head, he stretched before walking over to the door and opening it. He looked back at Reborn who had just jumped down from the bed, walking over to the door too. Tsuna waited as Reborn passed by before closing the door and descending down the stairs, he went to the kitchen where dinner plates were already placed and food steaming in bowls. He sat down yawning into his hand before placing them on his thighs. He and Reborn waited for Nana who came through the door with another bowl of food, Nana sat down and they said their thanks before gauging the heavenly food.

* * *

After dinner was done, Tsuna grabbed the plates to wash them before his mother could protest that she could wash them. After washing the dishes until it was spotless, he began cleaning the table in the dining room after he had ushered his mother to bed saying that he could do the housework, Reborn studied his student who worked around the dining room in ease before leaving Tsuna to his own devices and went up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

After he was done with his shower, Reborn exited the bathroom going into Tsuna's bedroom to only see that the bed wasn't occupied at all. Reborn walked downstairs to see why his student hasn't gone to bed, the first thing he noticed as he came down the stairs was that the lights in the dining room was off. He frowned and turned around to see a tint of light in the living room, he walked into the living room to only see Tsuna resting on one of the couches. He gazed at Tsuna, whose face was relaxed and peaceful. Reborn turned around walking out before coming back several minutes later with a blanket. He draped the blanket over Tsuna, who sighed and turned in his sleep before continuing to slumber.

He once again regarded Tsuna in curiosity, his little hand hesitantly reaching out to him. There was an audible little whisper at the back of his head, a nag that couldn’t be pushed away.

_Touchhimtouchhimtouchhimtouchhimtouchhimtouchhimtouchhimtouchhimtouchhim_

He felt like he was entranced, the little whisper growing stronger and louder as his hand reached over Tsuna’s face. He couldn’t pull away, it’s as if there was a force that was refusing him from pulling away. Finally, his hand rested on Tsuna’s forehead. A sudden silence washed over the whisperings in his head, Reborn couldn’t hear anything besides the beating of his heart and the soft snores from Tsuna.

_Mine…_

Reborn looked over Tsuna’s face. The whispers slowly coming back into his head although it was not as loud as before, he gently patted Tsuna’s head, a sense of relief and security ran over him as he touched him. Tsuna sighs as he leans into Reborn’s touch, his skin was smooth. Reborn studied his face, studied the little, fading scar on the right upper side of his eyebrow.

_Mine…_

Studied how his eyelashes flutters in his sleep, brushing against his cheeks like it was kissing him. Studied the soft flush of his cheeks, studied the way his lips quivered. The way his eyebrows began to knit and furrow.

_Mineminemine…_

Reborn’s ears were met by Tsuna’s soft whimpers of distress and his eyes were greeted with Tsuna’s body slowly beginning to turn and shift in protest. Reborn’s eyes then began to follow a tear that escaped from his closed eyes and then proceeded to watch as more tears began to fall down his cheeks. Tsuna’s mouth began opening and shaping into a ‘o’, a silent scream of some sort. Reborn reached downwards and caressed away the tears, a low sob coming out from Tsuna’s mouth as he subconsciously reached for Reborn. Reborn watched as Tsuna unknowingly bury his face into Reborn. That was when Tsuna finally relaxed, his tears and sobs coming to nonexistence. Reborn was kind enough to wipe away Tsuna’s tears with the blanket though he looked upon it with a mild of disgust. He then resumed petting Tsuna’s head, it seems that was the only way to calm him and Reborn found that somewhat endearingly cute.

The whispers grew in volume until they were basically a crescendo and causing a headache to form, the same old thing they’ve been repeating until finally one caught his attention.

_My sky…_

His hand immediately jerked backwards as if Tsuna’s body burns him. Sky? His sky? That must be a joke. He has no sky. Not after what she has done, after she betrayed them all, after cursing them to eternity to embody this sickening, small body until the day they die. He has no sky, and nothing is going to change that.

All too suddenly, the once serene atmosphere was shattered and was quickly replaced by an atmosphere that could suffocate and drown you in it. Reborn was all too gladly to leave the room, to escape the burdens of the hurt and betrayal she caused, behind. Before leaving, he took one last glance at Tsuna and turned around, walking briskly away.

"Goodnight Tsuna."

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I’m pretty new to Archive so I’m still a little confused.   
> (￣∇￣)


End file.
